Wireless local area networks (WLANs) have evolved rapidly over the past decade, and development of WLAN standards such as the Institute for Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 Standard family has improved single-user peak data throughput. For example, the IEEE 802.11b Standard specifies a single-user peak throughput of 11 megabits per second (Mbps), the IEEE 802.11a and 802.11g Standards specify a single-user peak throughput of 54 Mbps, the IEEE 802.11n Standard specifies a single-user peak throughput of 600 Mbps, and the IEEE 802.11ac Standard specifies a single-user peak throughput in the gigabits per second (Mbps) range. Future standards promise to provide even greater throughput, such as throughputs in the tens of Gbps range.
Some WLANs include low cost wireless devices, such as wireless sensors, that do not require high data rates. To reduce operating costs, it may be useful for such wireless devices to be battery operated or otherwise power constrained. Power saving techniques for reducing power consumption are used with such power-constrained wireless devices. For example, a WLAN network interface of a power-constrained wireless device is put into to a low power state (e.g., a sleep state) for periods of time in order to decrease power consumption of the wireless device. When the wireless device is ready to transmit data to an access point, the WLAN network interface is transitioned to an active state so that the data can be transmitted. After the WLAN network interface transmits the data, the WLAN network interface transitions back to the low power state.
A WLAN network interface of a power-constrained wireless device may “wake up” periodically to listen for transmissions from the access point to determine whether the access point has data to transmit to the wireless device. However, such periodic “wake ups” by the WLAN network interface consume power even when the access point has no data to transmit to the wireless device. Therefore, to further reduce power consumption, some wireless devices employ a low power wakeup radio (LP-WUR) that consumes much less power as compared to the WLAN network interface. For example, the LP-WUR does not include any transmitter circuitry and may be capable of only receiving very low data rate transmissions. When the access point is ready to transmit data to the wireless device, the access point transmits a wakeup request packet addressed to the wireless device. In response to receiving the wakeup request packet and determining that the wakeup request packet is addressed to the wireless device, the LP-WUR wakes up the WLAN network interface so that the WLAN network interface is ready to receive data from the access point.